Secret Histories series
Secret Histories series by Simon R. Green, author of Nightside series and Ghost Finders series. Next Release: From a Drood to a Kill #9 — June 2nd 2015 in Hardcover. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Alternate History Brief Series Description or Overview Eddie Drood, AKA Shaman Bond, is a member of an ancient family that watches over the world and protects it from various threats, including supernatural and magical ones. Each Drood is entrusted with a Golden Torc, which gives "living armor" to the wearer at will, giving them nearly superhuman powers. Eddie is a black sheep kept on a shorter leash than he realizes. When he is betrayed by the Family, he must turn to the people and things that he’s spent his life trying to eliminate. ~ source Lead's Species *Super-human, shaman spy Primary Supe * Supe-spies, Shaman, Daemons What Sets it Apart * Supernatural James Bond-like spy * Author Simon R. Green — expect the unexpected Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Eddie Drood, AKA Shaman Bond. Books in Series Secret Histories series: # The Man With The Golden Torc (2007) # Daemons Are Forever (2007) # The Spy Who Haunted Me (2009) # From Hell with Love (2010) # For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011) # Live and Let Drood (2012) # Casino Infernale (2013) # Property of a Lady Faire (June 3rd 2014) # From a Drood to a Kill (June 2, 2015, Hardcover) Companion Series, Spinoffs, Sequels or Prequels * Nightside series * Ghost Finders series Other Series on Site * Nightside series * Ghost Finders series World Building * Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES Setting Alternate London Supernatural Types Drood (druid), shaman, witches, evil monsters, telepath, soul eaters, ghouls, Hungry Gods, Daemons, Apocalypse Door, Immortals, demon dogs (hellhounds), dragons, hallways that turn into gigantic living throats, bizarre supernatural creatures, super-gadgets, magical objects, Glossary: * Loathly Ones: soul eaters—one of the greatest enemies of humanity * Hungry Gods: intent of consuming every living thing in the world * Immortals: malignant race that is the dark flip side of the Droods 'Groups & Organizations': * World Each Drood family member wears a golden torc (collar) that turns into impregnable armor as needed. For centuries, the Drood family has fought to protect humankind from the dark forces, but as the series begins, Eddie discovers that his family has its own dark secrets. Here is Eddie's description of what the Drood family stands for: "The Droods...guard the whole world. We are Humanity's shepherds, their shamans and protectors. All of this country's departments working together couldn't do what we do...Droods have field agents in every country and in every major city; there isn't a country or a culture on this planet that doesn't fall under our protection...It's our job to stand between Humanity and all the nonhuman things that threaten us." (Live and Let Drood, p. 160) Set in England, this series boasts a wide variety of villains, all of whom are trying to bring down the Droods. Eddie and his girlfriend, Molly Metcalf (the wild witch of the woods), battle evil monsters in nearly every scene. The reader occasionally feels trapped in a rather violent video game, with bizarre supernatural creatures constantly attacking from all sides. The humor is dry and understated and frequently whimsical. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES Protagonist ✥ Super spy Eddie Drood has Dudley Do-Right’s integrity, James Bond’s high-tech gadgets, and Superman’s invincibility. Eddie uses the name "Shaman Bond" as his field-agent pseudonym so that he can hide his Drood (think Druid) identity. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Sources: * Goodreads Reader *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Simon R. Green Cover Artist Artist: Paul Young *Source: Secret History - Series Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Roc * Author Page: * Bk-1:Paperback, 398 pages, Pub June 3rd 2008—ISBN: 0451462149 Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—The Man With The Golden Torc (2007): Owen Deathstalker never wanted to be head of his clan. But when his father is murdered and he himself is outlawed by the order of the Empress, Owen must face the fact that destiny has other plans for him… ~ Simon R Green For ages, Eddie Drood and his family have kept humanity safe from the things that go bump in the night. But now one of his own has convinced the rest of the family that Eddie's become a menace, and that humanity needs to be protected from him. So he's on the run, using every trick in the book, magical and otherwise, hoping he lives long enough to prove his innocence… ~ Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Daemons Are Forever (2007): Second in the trilogy from the New York Times bestselling author of The Man with the Golden Torc. Eddie Drood’s clan has been watching mankind’s back for ages. And now he’s in charge of the whole kit and caboodle. But it’s not going to be an easy gig… During World War II, the Droods made a pact with some nasty buggers from another dimension known as the Loathly Ones, which they needed to fight the Nazis. But once the war was over, the Loathly Ones decided that they liked this world too much to leave. Now it’s up to Eddie to make things very uncomfortable for them—or watch everything humanity holds dear go up in smoke. ~ Goodreads | Daemons Are Forever (Secret Histories, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—The Spy Who Haunted Me (2009): Eddie Drood's evil-stomping skills have come to the attention of the legendary Alexander King, Independent Agent extraordinaire. The best of the best, King spent a lifetime working for anyone and everyone, doing anything and everything, for the right price. Now, he's on his deathbed and looking to bestow all of his priceless secrets to a successor, provided he or she wins a contest to solve the world's greatest mysteries. Eddie has to win, because King holds the most important secret of all to the Droods - the identity of the traitor in their midst. ~ Goodreads | The Spy Who Haunted Me (Secret Histories, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—From Hell with Love (2010): It's no walk in the park for a Drood, a member of the family that has protected humanity from the things that go bump in the night for centuries. They aren't much liked by the creatures they kill, by ungrateful humans, or even by one another. Now their Matriarch is dead, and it's up to Eddie Drood, acting head of the family, to figure out whodunit. Unpopular opinion is divided: it was either Eddie's best girl, Molly. Or Eddie himself. And Eddie knows he didn't do it. ~ Goodreads | From Hell With Love (Secret Histories, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011): I'm Eddie Drood, aka Shaman Bond, a member of the Drood family. We Droods have been holding back the forces of darkness for generations. it's a hell of a job--and we're good at it. But right at this moment, the Droods have hit a bad patch, what with the death of our Matriarch and the discovery that she was killed by one of our own. It's left us in more than a bit of disarray, I can tell you. And it goes without saying that those forces of darkness are wasting no time in taking advantage of the situation. There's a Satanic Conspiracy brewing, one that could throw humanity directly into the clutches of the biggest of the big bads - forever. Things are looking grim - and here I am, not being of any help. On account of I'm, dead. ~ For Heaven's Eyes Only (Secret Histories #5) ~ Hardcover / After the murder of the Drood Matriarch, the family finds itself vulnerable to evil. This time, it's a Satanic Conspiracy that could throw humanity directly into the clutches of the Biggest of the Bads... ~ Goodreads | For Heaven's Eyes Only (Secret Histories, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—Live and Let Drood (2012): The Secret Histories Novels combine “witty banter, tough guy standoffs, visceral fight scenes, bad guy atrocities, surprise revelations, and high stakes”* in supernatural adventures that can only come from the imagination of New York Times bestselling author Simon R. Green. The name is Bond, Shaman Bond. Better known as Drood, Eddie Drood Yes, I’m one of those Droods—the family who’ve been keeping the forces of evil contained in the shadows for as long as humans have walked the earth. Recently, I suffered a slight case of death, but thanks to Molly, my best girl (who happens to be a powerful witch), I got over that right quick. Unfortunately, my family wasn’t so lucky. In my absence, Drood Hall was destroyed and all my relatives were killed. Which left me as the Last of the Droods. I didn’t much like being The Last Drood, I can tell you—and then I realized that things weren’t as they seemed. Someone had activated a dimensional engine, sending my Drood Hall off to an alternate Earth, replacing it with a burnt-out doppelganger. My family is still alive out there. Somewhere. And nothing’s going to stop me from finding them… *Green Man Review ~ Goodreads | Live and Let Drood (Secret Histories, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Casino Infernale (2013) ''': My name is Drood, Eddie Drood, aka Shaman Bond. For generations my family has protected you ordinary mortals against things that lurk in the darkness, just out of sight, but not at all out of mind. Unfortunately, I’ve had a falling-out with my near and dear (some of whom were trying to kill me), so my true love and powerful witch, Molly Metcalf, and I are now in the employ of the Department of the Uncanny. We’ve been given an Extremely Important Assignment: Attend Casino Infernale, an annual event held by the Shadow Bank, financiers of all global supernatural crime. Our mission: Rig the game and bring down the Shadow Bank. But at Casino Infernale, the stakes are high indeed—winner takes all, and losers give up their souls.... Goodreads | Casino Infernale #7 / Eddie Drood, aka Shaman Bond, and his true love Molly Metcalf — who also happens to be a powerful witch — are attending Casino Infernale, an annual event held by the Shadow Bank, financiers of all global supernatural crime. Their mission: rig the game and bring down the Shadow Bank. But at Casino Infernale, the stakes are high. Winner takes all — and losers give up their souls… ~ Goodreads | Casino Infernale (Secret Histories, #7) ✤ '''BOOK EIGHT—Property of a Lady Faire (2014): Call me Drood, Eddie Drood. Some know me as Shaman Bond and most simply don’t want to know me at all. For centuries, my family has been keeping the things that lurk on the darker side of existence as far away as possible from humans like you, without you even knowing we’re there. Unfortunately for us, not everybody appreciates what we Droods do. Recently, I personally managed to survive yet another attempt on my life, but the rest of my relatives weren’t so lucky. My parents are missing in action. My grandfather has been murdered. And the future of my family lies in the iron grasp of the Lady Faire, an incredibly seductive, mysterious, and powerful being. She possesses an ancient object that can save them. I have to steal it from her. Easy enough to say, difficult—and very, very dangerous—to do... ~ Goodreads | Property of a Lady Faire (Secret Histories #8) ✤ BOOK NINE—From a Drood to a Kill (2014): Some call me Shaman Bond, but I was born Eddie Drood, the latest in a long line of folks who chase monsters out of closets for a living to keep humanity safe from all that is dark, demonic, and just downright evil. Needless to say, we’ve made our fair share of enemies over the centuries—and made some questionable bargains. In exchange for the power to fight the forces of darkness, my parents signed over their souls. They’re not the only ones who’ve made deals with Heaven, Hell, and every otherworldly realm in between, but now the bill’s due for several big names in the supernatural community. Including my girl, Molly. She, my parents, and other major players have been kidnapped so they’ll pay up—or participate in the “Big Game.” The rules are simple: get from one side of the pocket dimension to the other and kill your competitors. The winner’s debt is paid in full, and the losers get themselves permanently lost, body and soul, forever. To save my loved ones, I’ve got to become a ringer in this deadly contest that’s undoubtedly rigged by the Powers That Be.... ~ Goodreads | From a Drood to a Kill (Secret Histories, #9) ✤ BOOK TEN—: First Sentences # The Man With The Golden Torc (2007) — It started out as just another everyday mission. # Daemons Are Forever (2007) — The world isn't what you think it is. # The Spy Who Haunted Me (2009) — In the early hours, when it seems like the dark will go on forever and dawn will never come, the night people come out to play # From Hell with Love (2010) — In the secret agent business, no one is necessarily who or what they say they are. # For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011) — It was half past November but I couldn't sleep. # Live and Let Drood (2012) — You think you know where your life is going. # Casino Infernale (2013) — The name's Bond. Shaman bond. The very secret agent. # Property of a Lady Faire (2014) — I was just breaking out a top security section of the Vatican, after an entirely successful burglary, when a voice spoke my name. # From a Drood to a Kill (June 2, 2015) — Quotes * Simon R. Green Quotes (Author of Something from the Nightside) ~ Goodreads Trivia *Lists That Contain The Man With the Golden Torc (Secret Histories, #1) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Daemons Are Forever (Secret Histories, #2) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain The Spy Who Haunted Me (Secret Histories, #3) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain From Hell With Love (Secret Histories, #4) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain For Heaven's Eyes Only (Secret Histories, #5) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Live and Let Drood (Secret Histories, #6) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Casino Infernale (Secret Histories, #7) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain Property of a Lady Faire (Secret Histories #8) by Simon R. Green *Lists That Contain From a Drood to a Kill (Secret Histories, #9) by Simon R. Green Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) * Shadowstorm series * Demon Accords series * Charlie Madigan series * Crimson Moon series * Age of X series * Deacon Chalk series * Demon Squad series * Jaz Parks series * Laura Blackstone series * Shadow Ops series * Riley Jenson Guardian series * World of the Lupi series * Spook Squad series * SPI Files series * Demon Squad series * Occult Crimes Unit Investigation series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Nightside series * Secret Histories series * Ghost Finders series * Simon R. Green * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles - Category: Urban Fantasy Wiki * Urban Fantasy Links See Category links at bottom of this page External References Books: * Books | Simon R Green ~ Author * Secret Histories series by Simon R. Green ~ Goodreads * Simon R Green ~ FF * Secret History - Series Bibliography - ISFdb * Secret Histories Series ~ Shelfari * Secret Histories | Series ~ LibraryThing * Secret Histories series by Simon R Green ~ FictFact * Simon R. Green - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Simon R. Green: SECRET HISTORIES * Secret Histories Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: * Author: *Simon R Green | Best-selling SciFi and Fantasy *Simon R. Green - Wikipedia Community and Fan Sites: *Simon R Green • Index page *Goodreads | Simon R. Green Gallery of Book Covers 1. The Man With The Golden Torc (2007)*.jpg|1. The Man With the Golden Torc (2007—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/155459.The_Man_With_the_Golden_Torc Daemons Are Forever (Secret Histories #2) by Simon R. Green.jpg|2. Daemons Are Forever (2008—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2185113.Daemons_Are_Forever The Spy Who Haunted Me (Secret Histories #3) by Simon R. Green.jpg|3. The Spy Who Haunted Me (2009—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2185147.The_Spy_Who_Haunted_Me From Hell With Love (Secret Histories #4) by Simon R. Green.jpg|4. From Hell With Love (2010—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7091973-from-hell-with-love For Heaven's Eyes Only (Secret Histories #5) by Simon R. Green.jpg|5. For Heaven's Eyes Only (2011—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9660176-for-heaven-s-eyes-only Live and Let Drood (Secret Histories #6) by Simon R. Green.jpg|6. Live and Let Drood (2012—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12414004-live-and-let-drood Casino Infernale (Secret Histories #7) by Simon R. Green.jpeg|7. Casino Infernale (2013—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/14849327-casino-infernale Property of a Lady Faire (Secret Histories #8) by Simon R. Green.jpg|8. Property of a Lady Faire (2014—Secret Histories series) by Simon R. Green|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/18693727-property-of-a-lady-faire Category:Super-Human Powers as Main Supe Category:Shaman Category:Paranormal Military, Cops, Spies Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Druid Category:Witches Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Trickster God, Coyote, Loki, etc Category:Golems Category:Ghouls Category:Dragons Category:Hellhounds Category:Psychics Category:Telepathy, Mind Talk, Mind Reading Category:Magical Objects Category:Monsters Category:Unique Supernaturals Category:Magic Users Category:Super-Human Powers Category:Alternate History UF Category:Male Lead Category:Series Category:Set in London or Britain Category:Companion Series